Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to support shelves for computer racks and more particularly relates to a multifunction camming support shelf.
Description of the Related Art
Servers and other computing devices mounted in racks can be very heavy, many weighing over 100 pounds (about 45 kilograms). Furthermore, server racks can be very tall and can have positions for computing devices located above the height that a user can comfortably reach. Additionally, many computing devices mountable in a server rack are made up of many different parts that require a large amount of force to couple together or to disconnect from one another. Thus, a user lifting a heavy portion of a server computing device, such as a power supply or node interconnect sub-device, into a position in the rack above his or her height would have a very difficult time simultaneously lifting the device, positioning the device so that it aligns with the desired position in the server rack, and pushing the server computing device portion with enough force to connect it with the rest of the server.
Conversely, when removing the computing device from its position in the server rack, a high amount of force is needed to disconnect the computing device from the rest of the server. At the same time, a user must also move the device out of the position on the server rack and support the weight of the computing device. Because of the weight of the computing device, this situation is dangerous and could result in injury to the user as well as damage to the computing device if dropped.